


causing trouble up in hotel rooms (baby, I'm perfect)

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Begging, Bottom Harry, Braids, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Crop Top, Little Spoon Harry, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Niall just complains a lot, On the Road Again Tour, Playful Sex, Real Life, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Top Louis, harry with braids, vague Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan threw a Green Bay Packers crop top on stage and Harry kept it. We all know what happened after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	causing trouble up in hotel rooms (baby, I'm perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one did this yet, since it just happened yesterday! Sorry if anyone did. I haven't found a one shot yet.

Louis knew what Harry was doing, he's not an idiot.

Harry does this every time. He likes to tease Louis and try to get him riled up to the point where Louis would fuck him hard. Harry likes it rough and it was no surprise that he was going to end up getting horny considering they haven't had sex in a while due to all the events happening lately. The world was a natural cockblock and all the traveling and required interviews got in the way. 

Not only that, but Louis was trying to test Harry. It was his favorite thing to do. He wanted to see how much he can get Harry turned on to the point where he would be begging for sex. Desperate Harry was Louis' favorite. Right after cuddly Harry and dorky Harry, cause let's face it, everyone loves dorky Harry. Besides that, Harry was already a clingy little koala, despite being quite a bit taller than him.

However, when Harry was tuned on-- it was like twice the amount of being turned on as before. Harry would always whine for him and literally get on his knees, just begging to suck Louis off. Begging for Louis to fuck him and manhandle him. There's nothing Harry loves more than a man roughly grabbing him and slamming into him till he's scream. Well, that and having Louis rim him till he comes untouched.

Since he hasn't been fucked lately, Harry's been getting to that point where his nipples are always hard and he's more active on stage. Louis wasn't just trying to tease him, though. He was also worried cause his boyfriend is an idiot and basically refuses to wear the boot for his foot. He didn't want his baby hurt anymore than he already was.

Harry's so freaking stubborn sometimes and he wore the boot at first, but then he just takes it off and puts it back on constantly. Louis tries to tell him it's necessary, but he doesn't listen. He insists he's fine and Louis just carried him everywhere. Cause, maybe Harry's taller, but he'll always be Louis' baby.

However, at the moment, his baby wasn't acting like he should. Harry was being extra sexual and teasing Louis more this concert than the last few. He was dancing around and shaking his cute little hips like the slut he is. Louis didn't appreciate this. Harry's only suppose to be doing that for Louis. He should be use to it by now since Harry always does this, but he's not.

Louis kept his attention on singing, though. He tried not to stare at Harry too much, but it's kinda hard not to when his boyfriend is prancing around and doing his signature dorky moves. Those ones where he puts his hands on his hips and shakes his little arse. Sometimes Louis wonders why he loves Harry so much. But, he remembered it's cause of those reasons.

Sadly, it got worse (better?)(he doesn't know). He knew the fans loved to throw shit on stage. He was fine with it, but not when his princess is getting hurt (or his friends). But, not only that, he knew the fans who shipped them would try to get them to wear crop tops and feminine clothes, so they would throw them on stage. It was a little weird, but better than throwing anything that can hurt them. 

Someone tried to throw a crop top for Louis. He nearly laughed and threw up at the thought. Louis isn't against crossdressing, Harry does it all the time when they're feeling kinky. But, he personally never wanted to wear one. Even if Harry said he was sexy and had a nice body, Louis preferred to be more...masculine. A bit more manly.

Despite Louis not wanting to wear one, the fans directed their attention to Harry wearing one now. And yeah, Louis didn't mind that. But, what he did mind was the fans throwing it on stage and basically teasing Louis with the mental image. Cause, Harry kicked the shirt up and he gripped it, glancing at it for a moment before shoving it in his back pocket.

Louis had stared at him and quickly averted his eyes away, not wanting anyone to catch him glancing over. Fuck, he couldn't handle the thought of Harry wearing that shirt. He didn't know what it looked like, but he knew it was a crop top. He saw some people on twitter talking about it, however he didn't catch an image since he had to head on stage.

At some point during the concert, Harry had looked over and he gave Louis a hidden wink before doing this cute tongue-bite then left to go dance some more. Louis gulped slowly, knowing Harry wanted to rile him up. He wanted Louis to want him. He wanted Louis to rough him up and Louis knew he couldn't say no.

The concert seemed to be going by more slowly after that. Almost to where Louis wanted to run off stage and end it then and there. He couldn't stop looking at Harry and pictures were definitely going to be going around. But, Harry's arse looked so perky and pinchable and Louis wanted to eat him out while seeing Harry squirm and writher and whine from his tongue with that pretty crop top on.

Fuck, he was hard now.

Louis shook the images from his mind and thankfully, the concert ended eventually. He didn't want to be rude, the fans deserve the best. But, Harry deserved to be spanked on his perky little arse for being such a tease tonight. He needed it and Louis needed him almost as much as Harry did.

When they got backstage, Louis raised an eyebrow as he saw Harry chatting nonchalantly with Niall on the way to their dressing rooms. They had maybe five minutes before they had to get to the vans and head to the hotel. Louis was glad they were staying at one tonight or else they would be kicking the boys out of the bus for the night.

Louis didn't bother being subtle as he went over, hands roughly gripping onto Harry's soft hips as he nipped on his ear while whispering,"Save your voice, baby. You'll be screaming a lot tonight."

Harry's eyes rose as his face flushed red, the girliest giggle leaving his lips. "We're--"

"Oh, definitely," Louis smirked, nosing against Harry's neck. "You got something tonight, didn't you?"

At first, Harry looked lost. Probably too caught up in knowing they were gonna get it on tonight. But, then his eyes went bright and he hesitated before pulling the shirt from his back pocket, trying to hide it from anyone seeing. Louis snatched it from him and unfolded it. He held it up and breath caught in his throat when he saw how small it was. Imagining how nice it would look at Harry, showing his perky nipples and contrasting with his nice skin.

He shook his head and pulled Harry close, kissing him deeply. He muttered against his mouth while clenching onto Harry's shirt,"Fuck, Imma wreck you tonight."

"You'll try," Harry teased with a breathless laugh, taking the shirt and tossing it on his shoulder.

"Oh, is that a challenge, doll?" Louis shook his head and slid his hands up Harry's shirt, tracing patterns on his lower nipples. He leaned up to kiss him chastely, narrowing his eyes,"You know I can wreck you. I've done it plenty times, princess. It's been a while, though, huh? Missing daddy's cock?"

"Y-Yeah, dildos really don't compare," Harry said unashamed. They've been together for five years and are comfortable enough to know and speak of these topics.

Louis saw images of Harry fucking himself on a dildo in his mind and he tried not to feel so turned on by it. That was literally impossible. He knew what Harry looked like while having sex and they had enough Skype sex to know what the other looks like when they masturbate. He was basically throbbing in his jeans now.

The older man held back his urge to shove Harry against the wall and lift him. Instead, he trailed his hands to Harry's jeans and slid them into his boxers, pleased when Harry's breath hitched at the feeling of Louis' finger teasing his bum crack, nearing his tight hole.

Louis told him sternly,"Get changed and let's go to the car. If you're not there in five minutes, my tongue stays in my mouth for the night."

"B-But,I really want you to--" Harry quickly shut up when Louis moved his hands away and glanced at his phone, as if to remind Harry he was being timed.

Harry turned to where Niall stood (damn, Louis forgot he was there) and was awkwardly clearing his throat. Harry told him breathlessly,"I uh, I have to go."

Niall snorted,"Ya know, I can hear everything you just said." He shook his head in disgust and gulped down his water before tossing the cup in the trash. "You lot are a bunch of nasty arse kinky fuckers. I am truly disgusted."

"Jealousy is a bitch," Louis shot back and stuck his tongue out.

"Ew, that's been in Harry's arse!" Niall shrieked as he ran off and grimaced. "Get away!"

Louis laughed loudly and he saw Harry was gone, probably rushing to get everything together. He only had to get his phone and jacket, but his (their) dressing room was on the end of the hall. People always complain they're 'loud' and insisted on being away from them. Louis thought that was rude, Harry just took it as an opportunity to be louder. Louis got over it very easily after that.

After a minute passed, he figured he should wait in the van for Harry and headed out. Security followed for safety reasons and he flipped his hoodie up when nearing the doors. Louis was happy to see no one was around. They always manage to find a place where fans can't get to. They probably know where he's going even when he doesn't. At least if he got kidnapped, they could find him.

When he got in the van, he saw Niall was texting someone and Liam was sleeping. Weird. Liam's never one to fall asleep right after a concert. He always gets too buzzed and can't sleep a wink till at least an hour or two after. But, Liam didn't feel well last week, so it was probably that.

After a moment of being bored, Louis was tired of waiting. Louis looked at his phone, seeing the timer was down to ten seconds. He tsked as he mouthed a countdown of, 'five, four, three--'

"I'm here! I want your tongue!" Harry exclaimed loudly as he entered the van and face flushed red when seeing Liam jolting awake at his loud voice and Niall scrunching his nose in disgust. Harry spluttered out in embarrassment,"Oh fuck, I forgot we were sharing a van! I'm so sorry."

Niall whined,"Tell that to the graphic images in my head!"

"Don't image my boyfriend like that, you little fucker," Louis huffed and pulled Harry onto his lap as the boy shut the door. He beamed and kissed Harry's neck as the van began driving off. It was quiet for a moment, the boys exhausted from the concert. Louis went to entwine his fingers with Harry's, but eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Mmm, what's with the hairties baby?"

Harry grinned and leaned back a bit so his nose pressed to Louis' neck. "Wanted to braid my hair before we...ya know."

"Get nasty?" Louis joked and Harry smacked his arm lightly. "Kidding, babe. You think you can do that fast, though? Kinda wanted to fuck you right when we got there."

Harry retorted with a pout,"One does not simply plan sex."

"Shut it, you dolt. We plan it all the time. "Louis leaned over and kissed Harry's nose,"Now, we have about an hour ride to the hotel and I know you're gonna nap. So, be quiet and try not to drool on me again."

A blush coated Harry's cheek,"It was one time!"

"Yeah, one time this week," Louis argued lightly and laughed at Harry's offended expression.

But, then he just reluctantly nodded and Louis brushed his hair from his face as Harry got cozy. Harry maneuvered so he was laying down with his head in Louis' lap. It wasn't safe cause he wasn't wearing his seatbelt, but Louis would keep him safe. Louis was his seat bet.

Louis loved how Harry was turned so his nose pressed to his stomach and one arm was wrapped around Louis' waist, the other tucked under Harry's cheek. He was out like a light and Louis was fondly looking at him. He should be sleeping quickly as well, but he liked to be awake when Harry was asleep in times like this. Just to make sure he's okay.

Despite the ride being so long, he can handle it. Louis just reached down and gently brushed Harry's wavy locks, threading his fingers through and twirling with a few strands. He adored the way they wrapped around his fingers. Even if Harry's hair was a little sweaty from the concert (active boys sweat), he didn't mind cause Harry was so good at staying clean and he smelled nice anyways.

For the rest of the car ride, Louis just sat there and he didn't say anything. Niall kept looking over and giving him judgmental looks. They were joking ones. Louis just made sexual gestures with his hands and they tried to laugh quietly. Louis may have spotted a boner, though, cause well, Harry's face was pressed to his lap. What do you expect? Either way, he was going to get rid of it soon enough and he was eager to get to the hotel.

-

Louis was so eager to just rip off his baby's clothes and fuck him nice and hard. But, Harry was a very precise person and insisted he needed to 'ready' himself. Louis wasn't pleased since he wanted to prep him. He loved to finger Harry, it's one of his favorite things to do.

But, then he realized Harry meant clothing wise. In all honesty, Louis preferred Harry with his clothes off when they're having sex. But, the crop top was an exception (along with any lingerie or jerseys or sweaters they wear during their sexy time). It's come to that time in the relationship where they have branched out and Harry doesn't mind making Louis wait in bed while getting ready.

Louis was really sweaty from the concert and so he wiped himself down with a towel. He knew Harry didn't care much and Louis sprayed some light cologne on just so he didn't smell too bad. He then stripped down to his boxers and hopped on the bed, awaiting his boyfriend with his arms tucked behind his head.

Luckily, Harry soon called out with a giggle,"Kay, I'm ready!"

"I'm waiting, darling," Louis chuckled fondly and sat up a bit more, raising an eyebrow while glancing towards where the bathroom was.

There was a second before the door opened and Louis anxiously licked his lips. His eyes widened as he saw Harry walking out shyly with a cute grin. He had on the Green Bay Packers crop top, his long hair braided into two braids and he wore a pair of green panties that fit his bum beautifully.

Louis sat up and his jaw was dropped. The croptop looked...amazing. It showed his beautiful fern tattoos that were placed on his cute hips and some of his moth (cough, butterfly, cough) tattoo still. But, the braids were the ones that caught his attention most. Harry hasn't braided his hair recently, so seeing it this long was gorgeous.

Harry cleared his throat and did his cute dance with his hips,"Sooo, do you like it?"

"Love it, baby," Louis breathed out, holding his arms out. "God, you look so beautiful." Harry went over and he flushed red as Louis grabbed onto his lovehandles, pulling him closer. Louis leaned down and he nuzzled his nose against Harry's exposed tummy. The best part of crop tops is he gets to see Harry's tummy. He smiled as he pressed his lips to the skin, lightly kissing and hearing Harry stiffling giggles from how ticklish he was. The sound made Louis smiled. Louis then patted his lap, "C'mon, princess. I've been waiting all night to get my hands on you."

Harry beamed, sitting on his lap and wrapping his legs around Louis. Harry was bigger, but he loved sitting on Louis' lap. The boy squeaked as Louis' hands gripped his bum, pinching through the panties. Harry laced his lanky arms around his neck and captured Louis' lips with a sweet kiss. Louis smiled against his mouth, licking his lips as he tasted something and was then amused.

"Taste like cherries," He commented and traced his thumbs on the boy's hips, dipping his hands into his panties so he could massage his cute bum.

Harry told him cheekily,"That's my lipgloss, isn't it poppin'?"

"Shut up, babe," Louis laughed and flipped them so Harry was off his lap and fallen onto the bed. He let out a 'oompf' and shrieked as Louis straddled him. Louis smiled at the cute sounds and then he placed his lips back on Harry's, whispering into his mouth,"I wanna fuck you so bad, baby."

The younger boy had trouble speaking as Louis licked into his cherry-flavored mouth. He was always one to get distracted in general, let alone when it came to kissing and sex. But, he just whimpered quietly,"D-Daddy...you said y-you'd eat me out. Want your mouth so bad, please?"

Louis hesitated as he grinded down on the boy, both so hard and body just begging to dominate the taller boy. But, he did want to wreck Harry with his tongue. He was already imagining how hot he'd look with his body writhering beneath him. So, Louis just pressed his mouth to Harry's feverishly.

Harry made a sound in the back of his throat, wrapping himself around the smaller of the two once again. He loved to cling and have his body pressed to Louis. Louis tugged on his bottom lip, nipping and sucking and just ruining his mouth. Harry loved the pain and Louis loved the sounds he made, so it was a win-win situation.

But, he felt Harry's pre-come through his panties when palming him and figured he needed to eat him out before he came just from making out. No joke, Harry has done that before. In his defense, he was only sixteen, but Louis will forever tease him about it since it was the cutest and funniest thing ever.

Suddenly, Louis winced. It seem like Harry got impatient and nipped Louis' bottom lip to get him going. It definitely worked, because Louis growled, honest-to-God growled, and tightened his grip on Harry's hips. His tongue pushed past the seam of Harry's mouth, deepening the kiss as he let his tongue lick into every inch of his mouth, allowing his free hand to slip into Harry's panties and tease at his hole.

They kissed until they were out of breath, and broke apart to pant in each other's faces. Harry's lips were bright red and eyes were nearly black with lust. He always looked so much younger like this. Louis chastely kissed him once more before allowing his lips to trail down his neck, lightly suckling on his pretty skin. Sadly, being in the closet meant no lovebites. At least, not visible ones.

The croptop was soon in the way when Louis wanted to suck on Harry's perky nipples. But, then he licked his lips and glanced up at Harry before smirking and gently biting at his nipple through the shirt. Harry gasped out, hands grabbing onto the sheets of the bed,"F-Fuck, d-daddy please don't."

"Don't what, princess? Thought you liked your little nipples played with," Louis fauxed innocence when twirling his finger around Harry's sensitive nub and was pleased at how riled up he was.

Harry whined,"W-Want your mouth, Louis!"

"You want my mouth...?" He trailed off, eyes stern and staring directly into Harry's dark ones.

Harry knew what Louis wanted and usually he's able to give it to him, but sometimes he is so distracted by his boner that he forgets.

"D-Daddy," Harry corrected with a pouty face. "I want you to eat me out so bad, daddy. It's been so long. I just-- please, please, please--"

"Shh, baby, I got you," Louis hushed gently and allowed himself to sit up, licking his lips and seeing Harry's eyes dart to them. "On your stomach, now."

Harry did as told quickly and rolled over so his face was buried deep in the seat of pillows that were unnecessarily placed on the bed. Louis loved the picture he had of Harry now. His plump bum on display, green panties matching the Green Bay packers crop top and those fucking thighs. God, he loves them.

Harry was squirming with anticipation and Louis smacked his bum to still him. Harry tensed as his breath hitched, but Louis just bit his bottom lip. Louis let his finger trail down Harry's thighs as he hummed,"Ya know, as much as I want to eat your little arse out...I don't know if you deserve it."

"I-I do, daddy. I've been so good," Harry begged, tilting his head up and turning to face Louis with wide green eyes.

But, Louis reminded as he moved so his face was inbetween Harry's spread legs, rubbing his thighs,"You were very...promiscuous on stage tonight. Taking crop tops off stage, sticking your tongue out. Shaking your arse like some slut. You know you can only do that for me. This arse is mine, princess. You know that, right?"

"Y-Yeah, all yours, daddy. I promise," Harry frowned and gasped as he felt Louis kissing his thighs, wet lips smacking on the sensitive skin. He let out a muffled cry from the pillow as he pushed his bum back slightly, hoping Louis would move towards it. "D-Daddy, daddy, please. Don't tease."

"Don't tell me what to do," Louis scolded, blowing air against the wet marks he sucked on the boy's thighs and loved the way he saw them quiver. He kissed Harry's skin and mumbled sweetly, caressing his thigh,"Such a good boy, baby. Ready for my mouth?"

Harry nodded eagerly and Louis nearly laughed. He then scooted up and let his fingers tickle Harry's skin cause the soft giggles from Harry's breathless mouth always made his heart leap. He kissed Harry's navel, then slid his thumbs under the elastic and pull the layer down so Harry was bare.

He tossed the undies to the side and saw Harry rutting against the mattress, trying to be discrete. Louis scolded with a smack to his arse,"Don't. Stay still."

Harry huffed as he looked over, eyes blurry with tears as he always got teary-eyed from sex. Mainly from the pain of waiting, but sometimes due to emotions. Before he could say anything, Louis was dipping down and letting his tongue lick a strip across his clean hole, suckling on the rim gently to where Harry was whining and moaning in the highest pitch only Louis ever hears.

Harry whimpered at the contact as Louis dragged the flat of his tongue up, pressing harder when the tip passed the hole. He felt a finger breach him and he let out a loud moan, quickly followed by a hushed one as he felt Louis’s tongue alongside the finger, fucking him open. He loved it when the boy was stretched out for him, allowing his tongue to shove deeper and letting Harry nearly cry out in pleasure.

swirled his tongue around where finger were keeping Harry stretched open. Then Louis withdrew the finger, pushing his tongue as far as he could as Harry grabbed onto his hair, pushing his hips farther onto his tongue. Louis pulled away, making sure to leave a mark on the inside of his thigh.

He felt around the mattress for the lube, slicking his fingers generously as he pushed two digits into Harry. He started his rhythm slowly, gently brushing against his prostate, smiling as he mewled with pleasure. After a couple of minutes, Louis added a third finger, just to make sure he was prepped enough. He stood up, hovering over Harry as he still pumped his fingers into him, trying to get his attention.

Harry squirmed as Louis started to fuck his tongue into his hole and Louis pulled away, mumbling while lightly smacking Harry's arse so it was a light pink,"You taste so good, baby, always so clean for me."

"M-More, daddy. Please," Harry begged and nearly ignored his boyfriend's words when trying to push down against Louis' face.

“Gotta fuck you, babe. Sorry, but I don't think I can wait much longer with you being so needy," Louis chuckled and allowed his tongue to lick once more across Harry's arse, sucking at the rim as Harry cried out in pleasure.

When he drawled back, Harry was nearly sobbing and whining,"N-Need you."

"I know,” Louis croaked out and panted heavily, running his hand over the boy’s stomach. “I want you to ride me, the way I like it, yeah? Have you sitting on me with your cute little croptop," He tugged on the t-shirt then pulled on one of the small braids,"And your pretty braids, how does that sound?”

Harry nodded frantically,"Y-Yeah, yes. Please, love riding you so much."

So, Louis got up and saw Harry looking at him with watery eyes. He quickly got the lube and condom from the bag, then crawled back on the bed after kicking off his boxers. Harry turned to him and sat up quickly, seeming eager as he tried positioning himself over Louis already.

But, Louis shook his head,"Need to prep you more."

"No, just want you in me," Harry insisted and tried to lower himself.

However, Louis tilted Harry's chin so they were eye-to-eye and said earnestly,"I don't want you to get hut, Harry. Now, let me finger you properly. Then you can fuck yourself on me, yeah?"

For a moment, Harry looked desperate for Louis to change his mind. But, when Louis didn't, he reluctantly allowed the boy to lube up his fingers and lay Harry down again. Louis was very much use to this, yet every time it felt like the first. His fingers pressing into Harry and stretching him.

"Shh," Louis soothed when Harry was mumbling pleas repeatedly, running his hand down Harry's body. He starts to slide the fingers inside of Harry, every time barely even reaching the bundle of nerves.

Harry moaned, trying to feel more, trying to get Louis to touch him right, but Louis was always the type to tease. Louis slid another finger in instead and the green-eyed boy reveled in the burn the action caused. Louis slid those in and out a few times slowly before he started doing it faster, and harder. His fingers kept jabbing at Harry's prostate every few turns and it left Harry a hot, panting mess before him, with his dick throbbing against his tummy.

Finally, Harry couldn't handle it as he smacked Louis' arm repeatedly, begging with a heavy panting breath,"D-Daddy, need you -- I'm ready, I promise. Just, fuck, I -- I need you now."

A smirk appeared as Louis pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. He presses a kiss to Harry’ lips, chuckling as Harry pushed their lips together roughly, pulling Louis down on top of him. He pulled back and tsked in response, rolling them over so Harry is on top. Harry was so weak right now, though. His thighs were already shaking from where he tried hovering above Louis' dick.

"I-I don't know if I can," Harry admitted, knees straddling either side of Louis.

But, Louis shook his head. "You can do it, baby. C'mon, show daddy what you can do, my little princess."

Harry hesitated. He’d done this plenty of times, Harry loves to ride Louis and show him how good he is. But, he was so weak right now and turned on. However, Louis wanted him to. So, Louis watched as Harry scooted more over, the taller boy wanking his boyfriend so he was more hard and then grinning at the way Louis muttered out a 'fuck'.

Harry keened as Louis grabbed at his arse, squeezing with both of his hands. Louis just loved Harry's under-appreciated arse.Louis leaned up and he pressed a kiss to Hary's lips, spreading Harry's bum. Harry flashed Louis a smile as he grabbed onto his length, positioning himself as he sank onto him.

He winced as Louis stretched him further, until he finally had seated himself completely on him. He took a couple of minutes to adjust himself completely, rocking slowly. Louis watched Harry's face scrunch up a bit, always needing a minute to get use to the stretch every time.

"So tight, darling," Louis mumbled, moving his hands to tug at Harry's braids and kiss his parted lips. "Look at you, all dressed up for me...fucking yourself on me like this, you little slut in your small little t-shirt."

Harry blinked his eyes at Louis as his face flushed, rocking his hips,"Y-Your slut, daddy."

"All mine," Louis confirmed and met with Harry's rhythm, fucking up into him. "C'mon, baby. Show me what you can do."

He felt Louis’s hands on his arse again, squeezing as Harry lifted himself up, slamming his hips down in short bursts. Harry was shaking, moving against Louis' cock. He scraped his teeth against Louis' neck when he tries to slam down onto him, his thighs burning each time he went down.

Louis whispered hotly in his ear as he felt the room getting hotter,"So f-fucking good, baby. Yeah, you're doing so good." Harry whimpered quietly in response, the sound of his bum slapping against Louis was heard and Louis sneered into his ear,"C'mon, louder, don't hold back. Let everyone hear you."

Harry tensed at his words, eyes fluttering shut for a moment and Louis smirked as he pulled Harry closer,"Mmm, you like that, don't ya? Knowing people can hear you screaming my name, hear us fucking and knowing how good you are for me?"

Harry whimpered, nodding timidly and Louis was surprised. But, considering Harry likes panties and crop tops and spanking and calling Louis daddy-- nothing should even be a surprise anymore. Louis just passionately kissed him, loving how much louder Harry was being. Not in a fake porn-star way. Just letting his voice flow out naturally, echoing in the rooms as he slammed himself down onto Louis' dick.

"F-Fuck, daddy, I-I can't. Please, h-help," Harry cried out, his chest pressed to Louis' and lips brushing against his neck.

Louis shook his head, tugging roughly on Harry's braids so Harry was forced to look up at him. "This is you, baby. C'mon, you can do it, make yourself come from my dick in your cute little crop top."

Harry nodded hesitantly, never one to say no to Louis. He tried to catch his breath, kissing Louis quickly before he rolled his hips forward, Louis' dick brushing against his prostate causing him to whine out loudly. Louis ran his hands up Harry's sweaty back, gripping onto the croptop that was nearly drenching in their sweat.

Harry leaned forward, giving Louis a good show, before he dropped down again, hitting his prostate. He let out a whorish moan, gripping onto the other boy’s thighs as he tried to keep a steady pace, trying to hit his spot again. Louis could feel him growing more tired and forcing himself to go harder. His thighs trembled and Louis loved how he kept going, not giving up.

Louis sat up, pulling Harry flush against his chest as he met his thrusts, hitting his spot relentlessly. He felt the heat begin to pull in his stomach, seeing Harry biting his lip as if he was feeling it as well. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and thrusted up to meet Harry's as he panted out,"F-Fuck, c'mon baby. You need to come?"

Harry nodded and choked out,"W-Want you to come first."

"No, baby, go. C'mon," He leaned up and whispered into his ear,"Come for me."

And that did it. Louis watched as he grabbed onto Harry’ hips, giving it his all as he felt Harry’ sob in his arms, coming over his chest and his legs with a call of Louis' name. Louis fucked into Harry more then followed, releasing into the condom as Harry fell into him completely while Louis rode out of his orgasm.

Harry clinged onto Louis, sweaty croptop creating a heat between their hot bodies. But, Harry just nuzzled close and Louis was still in Harry, so it was kinda gross. But, they always just feel comfortable enough to do this. So, Louis just let them sit for a moment, arms wrapping around Harry.

Till he finally was grimacing and telling Harry softly,"Let me get us cleaned up, yeah?"

"No," Harry mumbled sleepily, pouting as he cuddled close to Louis.

But, Louis retorted,"C'mon, it's two seconds babes."

Harry sighed loudly and sat up, slowly trying to move off of Louis. But, Louis rolled them down as Harry was flushed against the bed and Louis pulled out of him slowly, tying the condom up and tossing it into the wastebin. He sluggishly went to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth.

Louis washed his face before heading back out. He saw Harry nearly asleep already and smiled fondly. He climbed onto bed after pulling on his boxers. He saw Harry looking up at him with pouty lips and Louis used the warm and clean wash to wipe down Harry's back and thighs, gently letting his washcloth-covered finger wipe across his hole to make sure it was clean.

Harry winced and Louis mumbled a guilty apology, then tossed the cloth on the floor. He'll put it away later. Well, Harry will. Louis then told Harry,"Take off the croptop, darling. It's dirty."

"No, I like it," Harry groaned and curled in a small ball. "Cuddle me, please."

"We'll get you more, yeah? It's just dirty right now," Louis chuckled fondly and Harry sat up with a deep sigh and held his arms up.

Louis raised an eyebrow, but gripped the end of the small tee, lifting it over Harry's head and then tossed it to the side. Harry flopped back down onto the bed and went back into his little spoon position. Louis rolled his eyes and laid down behind him after turning the light off.

He let his arm lace around Harry's torso, chest to Harry's back. Louis kissed the back of his neck and mumbled while nuzzling his nose to his braids,"You were so good tonight, baby."

"We need more crop tops, huh?" Harry giggled sleepily and Louis nodded in agreement. "Love you, Lou."

"Love you more," and usually they would argue back and forth with that, but tonight was different.

Per usual, Louis couldn't fall asleep first. He always was the hyped one after sex while Harry was too tired to function. So, he stayed up and just admired his pretty boyfriend. Letting his hand trail over his body, brushing against his soft hips. He admired Harry so much and was so lucky to have this bundle of sunshine in his life. Even if there were a few problems that went along with it. 

There was a lot going on at the moment. A lot of drama and shit happening. But, they won't let it get to them. Things were slowly getting worse before they got better, like everyone said. And, Louis knew that you had to pass a few mountains and hills to find a rainbow. He just happened to be lucky and have his own rainbow join him on his journey through hell.

The couple just laid there in their hotel room, Louis slowly drifting asleep with a small smile on his lips as he held his boyfriend, the air thick with the smell of sex and love. And maybe there were some sound complaints that morning, but neither cared cause they just spent all morning adding crop tops to their shopping cart and snuggling with kisses and blowjobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors. Hope you like it ☺
> 
> Follow me!
> 
> IG: MinnieLaceHaz  
> Twitter: MinnieLaceHaz  
> Tumblr: SubmissiveHarryLibrary


End file.
